Unexpected
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: What the title says. Rated M for a reason! Colfer fic.


Unexpected

Chris made his way into his trailer, pausing to yawn and stretch a bit. He needed to get out of these clothes. He slowly tore the vest off, followed by the white dress shirt and tight white jeans. He would never wear some of the stuff his character Kurt was forced to wear for Glee. Chris proceeded to his dresser and pulled out a purple t-shirt and loose jeans. This was the real him, the guy people thought some kind of fashion guru thanks to his character Kurt. Chris looked in the mirror above the sink and flattened his hair out. Much better. He proceeded to the couch and grabbed up a sack, deciding to go through some of his mail. He got way too much fan mail to open them all of course, but one in particular caught his eye. _Nick Jonas._

Chris' eyebrow raised as he tore open the letter. Inside was a scribbled letter and directions.

_Dear Chris Colfer,_

_Many blessings. Nick Jonas here. I'm a huge fan of yours, rather you're aware of it or not. I adore my gay fans. I want to invite you to a Gala at my house this upcoming Saturday night, that is if its convenient for you. I would love to meet you in person Chris, you seem like such a great guy. I know we've crossed paths on the red carpet a few times, but I'd really like to get to know you. Peace out brother._

_-Nick Jonas_

Chris' eyebrow raised again at the part about the gay fans, he wasn't a fan of the Jonas Brothers. Still, maybe a little Gala and expanding his ever-broadening social circle wouldn't hurt. Maybe he would like Nick too. Chris decided not to mention anything about the Gala to his fellow Glee cast though. He was almost certain Cory would poke fun at him about the Jonas Brothers.

ooo0ooo

Saturday night came and Chris followed the directions just as written. Nick had a really nice house up on a hill, or at least it seemed nice from the outside. It was one of those houses with the large windows that are like walls around the living room, and you could already see quite the bustling party inside. His limo pulled close to the steps and Chris gave the driver a tip and thanked him, confirming his pick up later. He proceeded up the stairs to the wide porch with the varnished oak double doors. The door opened and there stood a celebrity he recognized: Ashley Tisdale.

"Oh my gosh!" she enthuised. "Chris Colfer!"

He laughed nervously as she hugged him. Everyone took notice of his presence. Mostly Disney channel stars here, and a few others. Finally he made his way over to a beaming Nick Jonas. Wow, he looked better than Chris expected. His trimmed black curls framed his fair face, and lithe form. He was wearing a suit.

"Glad you made it," Nick greeted him. "I really am such a fan."

"Thank you," Chris replied in a friendly way. "I've heard a few of your songs. I never would have guessed you were a fan. Isn't your family pretty conservative Christian?"

Nick grinned.

"Isn't yours?" he shot back with a laugh.

"Touche," Chris muttered. "You have done your homework."

"Peace in Christ bro," Nick said warmly and Chris nodded. "Truth is I'm not like they are. I'm pretty open, you know. I'd imagine you are too?"

"Oh yeah," Chris agreed. "Definitely not as closed minded as most. You look very good tonight."

"Well thank you," Nick replied, and he was pleased. "Please, have something to eat, drink. I need to go mingle a bit, then we'll talk."

He was already a good distance away before Chris could ask him what that meant. What did they have to talk about? Oh well, Nick was a pleasant enough character, and Chris was a little hungry. He nibbled at finger sandwiches and deviled eggs. He did a little mingling himself. Zac Efron was very pleased to meet him, as was Sterling Knight and Demi Lovato, who enthused over him a bit. He always had that effect on the girls.

"You look very stunning tonight Mr. Colfer," a voice growled in his ear.

He nearly bumped into the boy behind him.

"Darren!" he whined.

Darren burst into a laugh and hugged him.

"Thought you'd be the only one here?" Darren asked with that wide smile. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Good to see you too," Chris muttered.

Soon he and Darren were chatting it up like they always did and greeting several newcomers together. Finally Nick came back over.

"You're Darren Criss eh?" Nick asked, extending his hand. "I read that you did some of your own stuff before you signed on with Glee."

"Yeah totally," Darren replied in a friendly way. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Hey," Nick said. "We artists, we gotta stick together."

Darren laughed and excused himself. Nick smiled at Chris, and Chris found himself thinking how cute the Jonas boy really was again.

"You didn't bring me here to party did you?" Chris asked him seriously.

"Not exactly," Nick admitted. "I'd really like to talk to you in private. If you don't mind?"

Nick give him a slight pout and Chris couldn't believe he found it remotely cute.

"Alright," he gave in. "Where we going?"

"Follow," Nick whispered.

Chris didn't know why he was agreeing to this. Did Nick like him? Did he like Nick? He wasn't bad looking. He had a much smaller ass Chris couldn't help noticing from behind. Still weren't the Jonas Brothers pretty strongly Christian? Maybe he was reading into things. Not that Chris wasn't, but at this point he was more a Christian in a nominal sense. He believed in God and in doing good for people. He followed Nick up a set of stairs. A few people might have noticed them go, but minded their business. Soon Chris found himself in what he knew must have been Nick's bedroom. Nick took a seat on his bed and invited Chris, patting the spot next to him. This was getting weird. Chris wasn't sure why he took a seat next to the Jonas boy.

"Don't be nervous," Nick said gently.

"I really want to know why you want to talk to me," Chris replied nervously. "Just get it out because I'm not sure what this is about."

"Don't be so defensive," Nick almost pleaded in a soft voice. "Please?"

Those pleading eyes softened Chris' resolve and he found himself softening.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Okay," Nick replied. "The truth is you seem like a nice, genuine guy Chris. You help a lot of people. I can't help envying you for that, but I also admire you."

"I'm just myself," Chris shrugged. "Its what comes naturally."

Nick smiled a little and cautiously placed his hand over Chris' hand, testing the waters. Chris looked at him nervously again, but he didn't protest. He took in Nick's features again, his well trimmed black curls, much neater than Darren's. His fair face and soft lips. Chris inhaled and willed himself to calm down. Nick began gently running his fingers over Chris'.

"Is this okay Chris?" he asked gently.

Chris nodded and closed his eyes because if he looked at Nick's face any longer he might not be able to restrain his hormones. He didn't normally get close to guys like this.

"I thought you had this purity ring thing," Chris said, opening his eyes, but looking at the ground.

"I do," Nick replied. "Mostly for company image."

"You're a virgin?" Chris asked carefully.

"Yeah," Nick admitted. "I think I know who I want my first to be though."

He gave Chris a knowing smile. Chris smirked.

"I'm a virgin too you know," he told Nick. "I feel pretty non-sexual most of the time, even though I do find guys attractive. Right now though..."

He hesitated. Nick nodded with another knowing smile and slowly brought their lips together. Chris inhaled and the kiss deepened slightly. Nick brought his hands up to rest on his shoulders and their tongues mingled together. Chris should say no, but the fact was he didn't want to. Why not now? Chris moaned softly and Nick returned that with a throaty groan. He let himself gently be pushed back by Chris gently pushing at his chest. Chris got on top of him and planted kisses at his dainty neck flesh under his collar.

"Please Chris," Nick groaned softly. "My clothes."

Chris carefully got off of him and pulled off his own shirt. Nick tossed the black suit jacket aside and Chris carefully worked on the buttons of his dress shirt. Nick's chest was small and pale, much like his own. Chris gently eased him back against the matress again and planted a kiss on one petit nipple. He kissed down Nick's stomach and to the growing bulge in his dress pants. The Jonas boy's eyes were closed and he was breathing the most gentle of pants. Was he nervous? Chris placed his hand against the bulge.

"Are you sure Nick?" he asked gently.

"I'm sure," Nick smiled up at him, and his eyes were even sexier shimmering with desire.

Chris nodded and slowly unzipped him. He fished Nick's length out, taking it into his fist. It wasn't impressive or anything, but it was still about seven inches. Chris parted his lips and slowly engulfed it about half-way. Nick hissed and fisted his sheets. Chris was encouraged to continue. Soon he had set a pace, taking Nick down about half way, and cranking the base with his fist.

"Uh, god Chris!" Nick moaned. "Fuck!"

Chris hummed appreciatively around his hard member and increased his pace, removing his fist, and deep-throating the Jonas boy all the way.

"Stop!" Nick cried out in ecstasy. "Not yet..."

Chris pulled off of him and smirked. Nick's face was flush and his breathing coming in rapid bursts. His hard cock was now leaking pre-cum and sticking straight out.

"God Chris," he exclaimed. "Can I see you?"

Chris nodded and stood up. His bulge was apparent through his jeans. Nick eyed it with curiosity and fascination and scooted to the edge of the bed, laying on his stomach. He unbuttoned Chris and pushed his jeans down his legs. His eyes widened as Chris' eight-incher sprung out.

"Good Lord Chris," he whispered. "Its big."

Chris blushed slightly. Nick took it into his mouth, making him draw breath. Soon he was recieving a sloppy amatuer blow job from the Jonas boy, and it was hot. He fisted his fingers gently through black curls. Nick slobbered on his cock and went down about three-quarters of the way. Chris grabbed the boy's cheeks and began a slow motion of fucking his mouth.

"Oh god Nick," Chris panted.

Nick pulled off for a breath and cranked the wet shaft with his fist.

"Want to try something else?" Chris asked softly.

Nick considered only briefly and nodded.

"You want my cherry?" he asked gently.

"Can I?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Nick whispered.

Chris nodded and climbed back into bed. Nick put his ass up in the air, kneeling on all fours. Chris grabbed the small ass globes and kneaded them in his hands. His eyes fell on the perfect hole between them and he leaned forward, giving the muscle a testing swipe with his tongue. Soon he was driving his tongue forward.

"Oh shit Chris!" Nick moaned out.

Chris inserted his thumb slowly and spit saliva onto the winking pucker. He removed his thumb and inserted his middle finger. Nick groaned and backed up on his finger, so Chris took this as encouragement and slid in a second finger. He removed his fingers and moistened the hole with his tongue and more saliva. He then spit into his hand and coated his cock.

"I don't have anything," he said gently. "I'll go really slow."

"Please, just give it to me," Nick pleaded. "My ass is so wet."

Chris moaned softly and lined his cock up and barely penetrated the ring. Nick hissed and clenched his fists. Chris waited and pushed forward a little more. Nick winced and grunted a little in pain this time.

"Shhh," Chris said gently, rubbing his back with his palm. "Relax. Try jacking yourself off."

Nick grabbed his cock and began pumping it. He was soon alternating moans and grunts as Chris finally seated himself completely in him. It was like being split apart, and like fire. He pumped his cock furiously as Chris set a pace. Chris gripped the ass globes rather roughly and sped up his pace, panting at the tightness.

"Oh your petit ass is nice," he grunted.

"Yeah, fuck me," Nick managed between pants.

Chris plowed in and out of Nick, sweat rolling down his arms and face. The curly haired Jonas was making noises of pain, followed by needy moans of pleasure.

"Oh shit!" Chris grunted, pulling out of him.

He jerked his cock furiously and shuddered as he went over the top. Ropes of cum errupted across Nick's back and ass. Chris supported himself on his fists, panting like an sexed-up animal in heat. His nerves were literally flying apart. What an orgasm. He heard Nick's moans intensify and soon the Jonas boy had emptied into his own hand and on the sheets.

"Oh my god," Nick groaned. "So open. So full!"

Chris pulled him into an embrace. They were both sticky with sweat. Nick's curls looked better than ever.

"That was awesome," Nick whispered. "My ass though."

"I know," Chris laughed. "Sorry man."

"I loved it," Nick assured him.

The two of them shared another kiss and Chris spent the night there with his arms around Nick. Who would have ever thought, he and a Jonas Brother?


End file.
